


Multi-tasking

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru demonstrates his multi-tasking abilities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-tasking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHidaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xHidaka).



The dark patch on the grass twitched and the dog's head tilted to one side curiously. The barely visible shadow dance across the blades of grass, flitting out away and then coming back almost touching the white paw. When it swooped back it was met with the snapping of jaws as Akamaru became a tad annoyed with it. But, a moment later the thing flitted back again, and this time when it flew away the large white dog was on it's tail barking and snapping at the annoying butterfly.

"Akamaru! Get back here!" Kiba yelled jumping up to chase the over-sized puppy who seemed not to hear him as he bounded after the shadow. He got about two feet before he tripped and landed on his face. Rolling over he turned to glare at the thing that had tripped him. His eyes followed the dark loop around his ankle, down the line to where Shikamaru stood a few yards off.

The spikey-haired brunet scowled up at his captor. "What the hell did you do that for?" he growled, yanking on his foot.

Shikamaru smirked, then twitched his finger as though to tell him come over there. Only, for the Inuzuka it wasn't really a choice and shadow-binding on his ankle dragged him roughly towards the other. Kiba clawed at the ground, protesting about being dragged on his ass across the grass.

"Hey! Fuck, stop dragging me around like I'm some kind of toy!" Kiba yelled, trying unsuccessfully to get his foot loose.

The only response was another yank, bringing him to the Nara's feet. And, he looked entirely too calm, standing there. To anyone else it would seem unbelievable that he had just yanked the nearly grown teen a good ten feet.

He looked up and caught the glint in the other boy's eye, knowing the look for what it was. It was different from the thoughtful cloud gazing expression he sometimes wore and most definitely not the bored one that was most common on his features. There was a intensity to it that was rare.

"Akamaru I'm being attacked!" Kiba laughed, looking over his shoulder for the mutt that seemed to have abandoned him.

"He's not coming back for awhile..." Shika informed him, an amused lilt to his voice.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking very much like he was sulking.

"What can I say... I'm really good at multi-tasking," the chunin said a moment before he practically jumped his captive, straddling him and shutting up the boy's next attempt to protest with a kiss.


End file.
